


Wolf And Bunny

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Tegaki-blog, Werecats, Wererabbits, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf, Werecat and Wererabbit ;-) Animal Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf And Bunny

A Bunny Boy.

 

A Bad Wolf.

 

Aren't you going to eat me, are you!

Which one do you want to play with? Or both of them?

 

Werewolf.  


 

Fully Transformed.  



End file.
